Prior art vehicles typically include a steering system to alter the steering angle of the two front road wheels to alter the direction of vehicle movement. Typical prior art steering systems include an input device such as a steering wheel that is connected by a series of mechanical linkages to the two front wheels. Accordingly, the two front road wheels are mechanically interconnected by the mechanical steering linkages so that the steering angle of one of the front wheels is dependent upon the steering angle of the other front wheel. The mechanical linkages span between the two front wheels, occupying packaging space within the vehicle front compartment with an engine and other vehicle components.